


Backstage

by rainwrites



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Lunew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting things happen behind the stage. [Onew/Luna] [Taemin/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onew/Luna

They’re at it again.  
  
  
Running around, chasing each other. Hiding, finding, catching. They giggle and laugh and poke and play.  
  
  
People are moving past them, walking and running in all directions, paying them no mind. Because really, as if this isn’t a common occurrence. Others who have nothing to do shake their heads and grin as they watch the couple with an air of amusement.  
  
  
A loud bang echoes through the backstage, followed by loud cheering from the crowd outside, and Jinki knows what this means – his TVXQ hyungs are now performing. Momentarily distracted, he loses the trail of the girl he’s been chasing moments before.  
  
  
He looks around, wondering where to look next.  
  
  
“Minho, have you seen Sunyoung?”  
  
  
An amused smile tugs on the younger boy’s lips as he points to a corner. A whisper of “thanks” and a pat on the back later, he turns to leave. He sprints to where Minho pointed, laughing softly as Minho calls out a “Do not let her catch you this time, hyung!”  
  
  
Jinki finds it funny somehow. Because if anything, he feels like she’s caught him a long time ago – the moment he saw her in the SME building for the first time, smiling and humming softly to herself, introducing herself as Park Sunyoung and making his heart melt with that sweet, warm voice of hers.  
  
  
He hears a familiar laugh from behind what looks like a large costume box, and a smirk automatically forms on his face.  
  
  
“You know, it’s kind of hard to play hide and seek if you keep giggling like that.”  
  
  
She looks up at him with her shining eyes, looking too bubby and carefree he feels like taking her and putting her in his pocket. And Jinki feels silly, like a schoolboy with a crush, with the way his heart jumps out of his chest when she flashes him her bright, bright smile.  
  
She sticks her tongue out, and just when he’s about to lunge forward and grab her, she escapes once more. Sunyoung runs away from him yet again, giggling with excitement.  
  
  
He lets her have a head start before giving chase once again. He follows her as she darts through changing rooms, her golden hair flying behind her as she runs. She circles around the food staff, around the costume and make up people, bouncing around the place like the little ball of sunshine that she is.  
  
  
He once again loses her trail though, as he nears the backstage where the crowd is getting thicker. The air is heavier as well, with the scent of hairspray, sweat, and machine fog, and it’s getting harder to breathe, but Jinki finds that he doesn’t mind much. He pushes through sound people and lighting staff, past the stage manager checking his very highlighted script as he yells at random people.  
  
  
He pauses for a while, panting a little, and he spots his Super Junior hyungs fooling around a corner. He gets dragged by a hyperactive Shindong and is met with Leeteuk and Eunhyuk, flexing their muscles at him and almost choking him with a bear hug.  
  
  
He takes a deep breath and pushes past his hyungs.  _Where did she go?_  
  
  
All of a sudden, he is tackled from behind, as Sunyoung steps out of her hiding place (somewhere behind the Super Junior hyungs he has escaped earlier) and runs up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle.  
  
  
“I got you!” she announces, flashing a thumbs up sign at her SuJu oppas as they give her salutes and approving nods and a chorus of “congratulations!”  
  
  
He turns in her embrace, and he’s met with her laughing eyes and her brilliant smile, so very alive with the moment. He cups her cheek in one hand, while he draws her to him with the other.  
  
  
They’re so close, and Jinki can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, and unless he is mistaken he can feel the soft thumping of Sunyoung’s, too.  
  
  
And almost without being able to stop, Jinki closes the space between them, brushing his lips across her inviting ones, and he melts at the contact.  
  
  
“Yeah, you got me,” he breathes, and kisses her again.  
  
  


**End.**


	2. Taemin/Luna

This isn’t like them.  
  
  
They are always so secretive, so discreet about what they have. They always set up their trysts in each other’s dorms. Or in SME’s supply rooms, the only place in the company without cameras.  
  
  
And yet here they are. In a dark corner of the back stage where anyone can walk in on them. Where anybody can discover their little secret.  
  
  
Sunyoung can’t help but wonder how or why this happened. One moment, she’s walking by herself in the corridors, hot and sweaty and  _wet_ from the concert’s encore stage; the next, he’s pulling her somewhere, pressing her against the wall.  
  
  
Not that she minded or anything. On the contrary, it feels kind of… exciting. Like the electrifying, queasy feeling one gets when they plummet first hill on a roller coaster. Only there isn’t a roller coaster. Just Lee Taemin.  
  
  
He looms over her menacingly, looking at her underneath long bangs and through dark chocolate pools. There is a feral glint in his eyes and Sunyoung finds herself a little bit more than helpless.  
  
  
“You’re a tease.”  
  
  
He whispers finally, and a faint gasp escapes her lips when he grabs her wrists, pinning them up over her head with one hand.  
  
  
“What are you—“  
  
  
And then his pianist fingers caress her stomach below her shirt, down to her thighs, playing with the little holes on her pants (Taemin thinks it’s only appropriate since her shirt and that damned pants are the reason for him not being able to wait until they got back to the hotel).  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Realization dawns on her and a grin forms on her lips. “So now I can’t even wear this outfit?”  
  
  
“You can.” He starts nipping along her chin, down to her neck. “Just don’t flaunt it to my face all the time.”  
  
  
“I wasn’t –” A pause, and her grin gets even wider. “Should I just flaunt it to the other oppas then?” She raises an eyebrow and immediately he disentangles himself from her.  
  
  
Sunyoung knows he knows she’s just teasing him, but with the look in his face right now she doesn’t know what to expect.  
  
  
A few silent beats pass and they stare at each other, before he leans over once more. “I doubt,” he whispers as he nibbles softly at her earlobe, “that they can give you what you want.”  
  
  
Sunyoung closes her eyes as she struggles to steady her breathing. Suddenly she feels lightheaded and she barely manages a response, “And wh-what do I want?”  
  
  
He pulls away and looks back at her with a smug grin. He throws a glance down at himself as an answer.  
  
  
A voice between a moan and a sigh escapes her, and then she throws herself at him. She grabs his shoulders for support and pulls herself up, trying to capture his lips. His grin widens as he stands tall, enjoying her frustration to reach his lips and her tries to practically climb on him.  
  
  
A frustrated sigh escape her lips as she finally gives up. Instead, she starts kissing down his jaw, the pulse in his throat. Her gentle, skilled hands roam across his chest and shoulders, and Taemin closes his eyes at her ministrations.  
  
  
“Taemin…” she breathes his name in a barely audible whisper, “baby, please, I –”  
  
  
The words die in her mouth and she feels his burning lips against hers.  _Finally_.  
  
  
Sunyoung moans softly as she feels his tongue run over the inner surface of her mouth. Probing, tasting, exploring, and devouring her with an almost insatiable hunger. His hips languidly press against hers, and she can feel him, feel his ever-growing desire.  
  
  
He lifts her off the ground and her legs automatically go to his waist. It feels… amazing, and Taemin is moving good,  _so very good_ , against her.  
  
  
And as soon as it started it’s all over.  
  
  
Everything slows down and Taemin stops kissing her. They fall to the ground, breathing ragged and hitched, and she grins when she realizes he’s breathing just as hard and as fast as she is.  
  
  
“That was…”  
  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
  
He peeks out into the hallway moments later, making sure that the coast is clear. Smoothing their clothes, they make their way back to the dressing rooms, Sunyoung a bit more ahead of him, knowing that they can’t be seen coming back together.  
  
  
Before she can move further away, however, she feels his fingers wrapping around her wrist. He pulls her back into his grip, and his whisper sends thrills of anticipation down her spine.  
  
  
“We should finish this at the hotel later.”  
  
  
 _Indeed._  
 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 27 November 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com)**


End file.
